medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AsuraDrago
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the User talk:Whistle9 page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 22:19, October 23, 2012 Re: Medaka box abnormal AsuraDrago, I'm not quite sure I follow you. Yes, we do have articles on the first two episodes of Medaka Box Abnormal, and we do intend to cover the entire second season as it comes out. If you are looking for screenshots, you can check Category:Screenshots by episode to see all the screenshots from the anime we currently have uploaded to the wiki. However, we are not an image hosting site. The screenshots we do have are for use on the articles; we do not have any others, nor will we be uploading more images if they cannot be placed on relevant articles. If you are having difficulty finding screenshots, then I would suggest simply taking your own. There are numerous free programs available for download that could serve your purposes. I hope I have answered your questions; should you have any others, please feel free to ask. Regards, -- 22:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: medaka box abnormal episode 5 AsuraDrago, Again, I'm not sure I follow you. The appropriate manga images will be replaced with their anime equivalents, but those will be the only screenshots uploaded. As for your profile image for Munakata, just upload it as is to the wiki. If it meets the criteria set out in the Image Policy, I will replace the old version myself. Regards, -- 23:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :I see you uploaded an image. Considering that it was a headshot of Kei Munakata, I assume it is the potential profile picture you mentioned in your message. Unfortunately, the image does not meet the criteria set out in the Image Policy: it was improperly named, unlicensed, and was not of the right dimensions. As such, it has been deleted. Please read our Image Policy, and follow the guidelines therein concerning future uploads. :Regards, :-- 23:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::AsuraDrago. Please. Read the Image Policy. If something is unclear, ask me about it, and will try and make things clearer. As it is, your new image was still improperly named, unlicensed, and not of the right dimensions. And even if it met all of those criteria, it would be the same image we already have for Kei Munakata's profile. Once again, I have deleted the file. Again, if you are unclear about the Image Policy, leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you. ::Regards, ::-- 23:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: more kei munakata pics AsuraDrago, First, please remember to sign your messages. If you have images for Kei Munakata's article, you can add them yourself, so long as they meet policy. I would like to ask after the nature of your screenshots however; Munakata's page already has several. To answer your second question, I don't take my screenshots from a website. I download raw versions of the episodes as they come out, and then use the "Take Snapshot" feature in VLC Media Player. This gives me much more flexibility, and yields better quality images. Regards, -- 01:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: VLC Media Player? AsuraDrago, You've forgotten the signature again. Please try to remember. Anyway, to answer your questions, I download the raw episodes as torrents from this website. If you want to download VLC Media Player for yourself, just type it into google and you should find it quickly. The software is free, and the "Take Snapshot" feature comes included. Hope that's everything; if it's not, feel free to ask. Regards, -- 12:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: torrent AsuraDrago, I use uTorrent myself, but both programs do the same thing, so I can't imagine there should be a problem. Out of curiosity, what do you intend to use these screenshots for? I'm just surprised you would go to all the trouble of downloading two new programs, as well as the episodes themselves, just to take screenshots. Regards, -- 01:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks AsuraDrago, Happy I could help! Though maybe I should be thanking you; it's always a pleasure to see fans spreading the word about the series. But if you are now using VLC Media Player like I am, there shouldn't be anything I can do that you can't. If by "full size" you mean images like this and this, then you can make those yourself. The way I do it is to take multiple screenshots of the scene, then put them together in Paint (you can use whatever equivalent program you have). It's a crude method and doesn't always yield the best results (look at Akune breaking Koga's leg), but it gets the job done. Again, glad I could be of service, and if you have any questions, feel free to drop me a line. Regards, -- 23:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: good to know AsuraDrago, Okay, I've created both images and added them to my profile page, so feel free to pick them up. Let me know when you've done so please, so I can remove them from the wiki afterwards. And again, if you are using VLC yourself, there shouldn't be any screenshots I can take that you cannot. You might even be able to do it better. I'm only using Microsoft Paint; if you look carefully at the images, you can probably see where I've placed two together. Regards, -- 11:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: MBA screens AsuraDrago, As always, if they meet the criteria and you can find a place for them, feel free to upload as many images as you want. As for the Naze screenshot, I'll try for it, but can you be more specific? Why would that image require more than one screenshot? Regards, -- 23:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Just saw your message. If possible, could I see what else you have in terms of Naze's head shot? Compared to the original manga image, the animation team really dropped the ball with this one; this is part of the reason why we don't have an anime head shot for Naze yet. I'll use it if needs be, but I would prefer a better image if one is available. On a side note, please make sure you have read our Image Policy. I'll let the licensing go this time as we're just sorting through images at the moment, but the wiki does have a universal set for dimensions of profile images. :Regards, :-- 23:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I'd already left a link on the page, so I didn't think to leave it a second time. This Image Policy. ::Regards, ::-- 00:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. The fact that you're actually making the effort is already a huge help in itself. Do you still want that Naze image though? You haven't mentioned it. :::Regards, :::-- 01:55, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. You don't need to create a new header each time you leave a post on my talk page. See what I've done above? It's not a big deal, but my talk page is getting kind of long ;) ::::Okay, Naze image is up. I assume this is what you wanted; if it isn't, let me know. ::::Regards, ::::-- 02:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::First, I do like that you aren't creating a new header for every post on my talk page. That said, please make sure you are leaving messages under your own headers. Just leaving messages at the bottom of the page makes them hard to find. :::::Concerning your images: by Kumagawa's official artwork, I assume you mean the images from the anime site. We don't use those on the wiki, as they tend to be of poor quality, and not really good representations of the characters' usual appearances. As for the Kujira shot, if it is the right dimensions and you've got the licensing information, go ahead and upload it. I actually haven't watched episode 8 yet myself, so if you've found a better profile image, I assume it's from there. :::::Regards, :::::-- 04:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: images for the wiki AsuraDrago, Yeah, I think we can use most of these. The weapons shots I think we can merge into a slideshow in place of the current "Last Carpet gets serious" image. Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you have a go at capturing Munakata's boomerang from the opening? Just to round out the selection. Unfortunately, I don't think we can use the other images though. "Kei Shocked" is rather bland, and while the other two are better, we already have Zenkichi's stomp and the post-battle handshake attached to the relevant paragraphs, and both images are more important plot-wise. Anyway, let me know about that boomerang shot. And also, don't forget licensing! Regards, -- 03:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Check out any anime screenshot we currently have uploaded. Three items are present on each: the fair use rationale, the licensing, and the categorization. You can copy the fair use and licensing from any other image (adjust the entries in the fair use appropriately though), and then you just need to add the category for which episode you got the image from. :Regards, :-- 01:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, I do like that you aren't creating a new header for every post on my talk page, but please make sure you are leaving messages under your own headers. Leaving messages at the bottom of the page muddles them up with conversations I'm having with other people. ::Now, thank you for the Munakata image. However, you still didn't license it properly. I have made the necessary changes myself, so take a look. I assume you've read the Image Policy by this point, so I expect after this you should be capable of uploading images properly on your own. ::Regards, ::-- 17:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: i did it! AsuraDrago, Congratulations. May I ask which program? Also, don't forget; signature on talk pages, fair use rationale and licensing with images. Regards, -- 00:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: more images AsuraDrago, "i know you want the images "licenced" but i can't do that when uloading a gallery." I don't follow. Do you mean when uploading a gallery? I assume you have been using the multiple file upload then to add your images. Regardless, there is no reason why you cannot license the images after you have uploaded them. You just need to click the edit button like you would an article. Please take care of the licensing, and then I will consider which of the images we can use to for the wiki. Regards, -- 00:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, you see above where I linked to your image of Munakata's boomerang? I added the fair use and licensing to that image. You need to manually add those templates and fill them in yourself. You can copy the info from the Munakata image, then paste it onto your new images. Then just adjust the information within the template as necessary. :Regards, :-- 02:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The two images were different actually; your version overlapped downwards, which left the repetition of the TV Tokyo icon. I have no problem with you adding images to the wiki. Any and all help is appreciated. However, you still are not taking care of the fair use and licensing properly, which you must learn. Also, as I mentioned in my very first message, the wiki is not an image hosting site. If you upload images without finding a proper place for them, they will be removed. I assume by now you have read the Image Policy, so I am only reiterating what you should already be aware of. ::Regards, ::-- 04:34, December 15, 2012 (UTC)